The Manhattan Incident
The Tanker Incident Solid Snake, working as an agent of Philanthropy, walked along the George Washington Bridge with the intention of leaping from it, and landing onto of the U.S.S. Discovery. Working with his team-mate and best friend Otacon via Codec, their mission was to infiltrate the tanker and get photographic evidence of a new Metal Gear supposedly being transported with in it. This new model, code named Metal Gear RAY, was being developed by the Marines as a means to combat the abundance of Metal Gear REX Units being developed after Revolver Ocelot leaked the plans for REX onto the black market. At that time, almost every country had its own version of Metal Gear. Philanthropy was formed by Nastasha Romanenko and Otacon specifically to counter this. Immediately after landing on the tanker, Snake witnessed the hostile takeover of the tanker by Russian Mercenaries who killed all the marines on the deck. Snake quickly managed to catch a photo of their commander, later identified as Sergei Gurlukovich, former GRU colonel. Not deterred by this new development, Snake commenced with his first objective: find out where the Discovery is headed. After making his way into the bridge of the tanker, Snake saw the destination for the tanker was in the middle of the Atlantic, roughly 500 miles off the coast of the Bermudas. From this, Otacon estimated that RAY was practically combat ready. Hearing a noise, and heading out onto the deck to investigate, Snake encountered Sergei’s daughter, Olga Gurlukovich. After an intense Gun shoot out, Snake used his tranquilizer gun to knock her unconscious. Snake took her weapon and discovered he was being watched by an Army Cypher T. Otacon called Snake and told him that Philanthropy didn’t dig up the information for this new Metal Gear on their own, it was given to them as an anonymous tip signed “E.E” Otacon’s nickname for his stepsister, Emma Emmerich. Otacon also warned Snake that their codec line was being monitored by an unknown presence and the two arranged for a different message of sending the RAY photographs. Pressing on, Snake descended into the holds where the Marines were being briefed by the Marine Commandant Scott Dolph standing in front of RAY itself. After taking photographs of RAY from the front, left and right side and the “Marines” insignia on its legs, Snake headed to the small computer in the main hold which Otacon had hacked into in order to send the photos. After sending, and as the Commandant’s speech wrapped up, Revolver Ocelot emerged from the shadows along with Sergei Gurlukovich and his mercenaries. Gurlukovich, holding the Commandant hostage, spoke of how he was stealing Metal Gear RAY so it could be returned to the Motherland. All of the technology which gave birth to Metal Gear was Russian-made. Ocelot, amused by this, informed his comrade that he wasn’t stealing RAY for Russia but was instead taking it back to the “Patriots”. Ocelot proceeded to kill Gurlukovich, Scott Dolph and several members of the Russian mercenaries. Activating the SEMTEX he had placed around the ship, Ocelot intended to sink the Tanker and proceeded to board RAY. Before he could, however, Snake leapt from his hiding place and confronted Ocelot. Before having any chance to react, Ocelot’s new arm started to twitch, before eventually Ocelot started to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake! Confronting his brother, Liquid climbed inside RAY and completely destroyed the Tanker. As RAY flees the scene, Ocelot was heard contacting his conspirator informing him that everything went as planned and photographic evidence exists of Snake on the tanker. Snake nowhere to be seen, was officially filed as Deceased after the incident. The Big Shell Incident Almost two years after the tanker incident, a gigantic off-shore clean up facility known as the Big Shell, has been built in order to clean up the mass-amount of oil that had been left from the sinking of the Discovery. The Big Shell itself has become a landmark, a symbol of environmental protection. The Big Shell was shaped like two hexagons connected end-on-end. At the centre of each "hexagon" is a Core (Core 1 and Core 2) each core is surrounded by six lettered Struts (Core 1 is surrounded by Struts A to F, Core 2 surrounded by Struts G to L.) On April 29th, the 44th President, James Johnson, was taking a tour of the facility. Suddenly, Special Forces unit Dead Cell, being led by a man calling himself “Solid Snake”, took control of the facility, holding the president and several other men and women hostage. Their demands were $30 Billion in cash, and that if no-one complied with their demands they would fire a nuke directly into Manhattan. New FOXHOUND agent Raiden, fresh from VR Training, was sent into the Big Shell in order to rescue the President and discover if the terrorists had the ability to really launch a nuclear strike, and to stop them if they did. His support team were FOXHOUND commander Colonel Campbell, and Rose who was Raiden’s girlfriend. As Raiden begun his mission, he discovered SEAL Team 10’s bloody corpses filling the halls of Strut B, and inside he found Vamp, a member of Dead Cell, sucking the blood of one of the SEALs. Iroquois Pliskin, then ran in and attacked Vamp, before Vamp threw him up against the wall. Vamp then commented that Pliskin had a “familiar smell.” Vamp then vanished, and Pliskin told Raiden that he was a member of the Navy SEAL’s SEAL Team 10, who were sent into the Big Shell to rescue the president. Pliskin then said he was feeling tired, as Vamp had cut his arm. Raiden then headed to Strut C, where he met Peter Stillman who told both Raiden and Pliskin how to neutralize the various bombs that had been planted around the Shell by Fatman. Using a special coolant spray, and a sensor that was made to sniff out Fatman’s signature cologne scent he leaves on his bombs, Raiden and Pliskin located and neutralized all the bombs. During, Rose gave Raiden a call, and asked if he knew what day it was tomorrow. Confused, he replied that he didn’t know, but he would try his hardest to remember. As Pliskin froze the last bomb, it turned out that all the bombs were a decoy, leading them away from the two main bombs, planted in Strut A and Strut H, respectively. Raiden neutralized one, but as Stillman was about to finish off the other it exploded, taking half of the Big Shell with it. As Raiden made his way outside, he was confronted by Fortune, another member of Dead Cell, who claimed that she could not be killed. As Raiden stepped out to face her, she commented that he was not who she was looking for, but that he still may be able to give her death. As Raiden attempted to defeat Fortune, he received a call from Campbell telling him that Fatman has requested Raiden’s presence atop of Strut E. At that moment, the lift behind Fortune descends and Vamp steps out from the lift. Raiden then went to shoot Fortune but the bullet swerved out of the way, striking Vamp in his head. Fortune begins to mourn the loss as Raiden snuck out into the lift. As Fortune cried, Vamp opened his eyes assuring Fortune that there was no need for sorrow. Raiden then headed to Strut E, and confronted Fatman. After endlessly running around dismantling his bombs, Raiden eventually defeated Fatman, and diffused the biggest bomb in the Big Shell. As Raiden headed to Core 1, he met another Cyborg Ninja similar to the one during the Shadow Moses incident and the Ninja gave him a uniform he could use to infiltrate the Shell 1 Core. Raiden then managed to infiltrate the Shell 1 Core and located Richard Ames. They talked briefly, Ames explaining that the Tanker Incident was planned solely for the purpose of building the Big Shell as a cover up for a new Metal Gear, and that the ransom of $30 Billion was just a ruse, the nuclear strike had been the objective of the terrorists all along! Just then, Ocelot walked out, and Raiden placed his disguise back on. But before anyone could react, Ames suffered a heart attack, and died. Raiden was then discovered by Ocelot just as the Ninja returned to help Raiden escape. Raiden then headed to President Johnson’s location, but on his way was confronted by the leader of Dead Cell. The man was not Solid Snake, but Solidus Snake, the last of the three “Sons of Big Boss”, and Pliskin was Solid Snake in disguise all along. Raiden then headed to meet the president and ran into Olga, who was talking to Solidus over a radio. He then walked into the President’s room and was told about The Patriots, a secret organization who secretly rules over America, even deciding who the next President would be. He also explained how Solidus wanted to challenge them, even if it meant the destruction of the entire world. He also discovered that the Big Shell was merely a cover up for Arsenal Gear; a gigantic mobile fortress that used mass-produced pilot less Metal Gear RAY’s to defend itself. Arsenal Gear had the ability to fire nukes from anywhere on the planet, and was also being used to filter out information regarding the Patriots from the internet, and other such media. The AI created to do this was called GW (named for President George Washington.) Johnson’s last request was that he find Emma Emmerich, Otacon’s step-sister, and get her to eradicate GW. Johnson then demanded that Raiden shoot him, eliminating the possibility of a nuclear strike, when Raiden refused to shoot him, Johnson attempted to grab Raiden's gun and point it at himself. Revolver Ocelot eventually intervened, shooting Johnson before Raiden could act. Raiden then headed to find Emma Emmerich, Otacon’s step-sister. On the way he fought and defeated Vamp, confused as to how he could still possibly be alive. Raiden then took Emma to the Shell 1 Core, going across the oil fence at the bottom of the Big Shell. Just as Emma was about to make it to the other side, she was stabbed by Vamp who was defeated once again. Snake then ran to Emma, picking her up and taking her to the Shell 1 Core. When Raiden got there they were inputting the virus that Emma created to destroy GW. Emma and Otacon shared one final moment together before she died. At that moment, Snake discovered that the virus hadn’t installed properly, and the trio came up with a plan to get inside Arsenal Gear, their only choice now being to take out Solidus and his men. Snake mentioned to Raiden that they may need a hand getting inside, as The Ninja appeared again and revealed him self to actually have been Olga in disguise. Raiden was then knocked unconscious by Olga, with Snake saying that he didn’t ever recall saying he was on Raiden’s side. When Raiden came to, he was tied to a torture bed completely naked. Solidus and Ocelot talk to him, Solidus remembering that he taught Raiden everything he knew, acting as sort of a Godfather, when Raiden’s real parents died. After the two leave, Olga walked in and told Raiden about her child, whom she had never met because it was stolen by The Patriots. Olga then leaves and Raiden’s hold were released. Raiden then got a call from Rose, and she nervously told Raiden that she had been a spy for the Patriots all along. She became his girlfriend, simply to keep check on him, but truly fell in love with him, but her transmission was eventually cut-off with her final words being “Jack… I’m… pregnant, Jack…” Raiden, distressed, pressed on and met up with Snake and the two then battled their way through the Arsenal Tengu, an army who guard Arsenal Gear from the inside. On the way, Otacon discovered that the Colonel Campbell, who had been helping Raiden throughout the mission, wasn’t the real Colonel, but an AI created by GW, cobbled together from Raiden’s expectations. Just then, Snake was confronted by Fortune, who reveals that she is Scott Dolph’s daughter, and she blames Snake for the death of her father. Snake and Fortune prepare to battle as Raiden headed up the ladder to the main room of Arsenal. Raiden then came out onto a giant platform. Solidus began to speak to him, telling him about the S3 program, The Solid Snake Simulation. The perfect program devised to create the perfect warrior. All the VR Training he went through was made to turn him into the next Solid Snake. Raiden then defeated a hoard of Metal Gear RAY’s, before eventually giving in, falling to his knees. Olga then jumped in front of him, saving him, before Solidus grabbed a hold of her, shooting her. Solidus then orders the RAYS to kill Raiden, when the virus starts taking affect. Raiden falls to his knees once again, passing out. When he awakened the next day, April 30th, he found himself, Solidus Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Fortune and a handcuffed Solid Snake atop of Arsenal Gear. Solidus then revealed his true intentions. All along he was after a list of names of The Patriots! He was planning on giving Arsenal to Fortune, using her as a distraction to lure The Patriots fire, whilst he hunted them down and destroyed them one by one. Ocelot then revealed that the VR Training Raiden went through was NOT the S3 Program… But the Big Shell incident was! The similarities between the Shadow Moses Incident and the Big Shell crisis were more than just coincidence. Dead Cell in the place of FOXHOUND, the relation between Raiden and Solidus, compared to the one between Snake and Big Boss. The Harrier that Raiden destroyed in a similar fashion to the Hind-D. The computer virus that mimicked FOXDIE, the entire incident was simply a well-scripted exercise to turn Raiden into the perfect soldier. Ocelot then proceeded to kill Fortune and climb aboard Metal Gear RAY. Suddenly his arm twitched and he was once again possessed by Liquid Snake. Liquid said he knew exactly where the Patriots were and he intended to go and defeat them all, as he then boarded RAY and took off. Solid Snake then broke free of his handcuffs and dove into the ocean after Liquid. Arsenal Gear then crashed through Manhattan, stopping at Federal Hall, Solidus then told Raiden that all he wants is to be remembered, as him and his brothers are unable to pass on their genes, the ability to reproduce was handily edited out of them at birth. And then, to provoke Raiden he tells him that it was he who killed his parents. Raiden, angered by this, gets a call from JFK, another AI inside of another Arsenal Gear. The AI explains to him about various aspects of human life, focusing mainly on Humanity’s constant struggle to keep its past alive. The AI then ordered Raiden to kill Solidus. Solidus and Raiden then fought to the death, with Raiden eventually emerging victorious. As Raiden stood outside the front of Federal Hall, Solid Snake appeared and informed him that he and Otacon were going to find the Patriots. Raiden insisted on coming with them but Snake told him to stay as he still had things to do and people he needed to talk to. As Raiden waited more, he looked and saw Rose waiting for him. Skeptical, Raiden turns around to question Snake, but only finds a familier green parrot flying away in his place. Raiden asks Rose:"Who am I really?" to which she responds: "I wouldn't know...but we're going to find out together aren't we?" Suddenly, Raiden remembers what day it was, it was the day they first met! Raiden would then propose to Rose right there on the spot, vowing to teach their children all the good things in life together with her. Otacon and Snake then discovered the list of the Patriots and discovered that all twelve of them were dead… and had been for the last hundred years… And one of them was Philanthropy's biggest contributor... See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 2